family_guy_oavfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
13, 7 000 000 000 Years Ago *The Universe is born 65 000 000 Years Ago *The Extinction of the dinosaurs 2, 5 000 000 000 - 8, 000 / 5, 000 Years Ago *The era of the caveman 14th century *King Henry VIII's empire *King of Denmark Griffin's empire 18th Century *Quahog is founded by Griffin Peterson 19th Century *Nate Griffin marries Lois Laura Bush Lynne Cheney Pewterschmidt 1804-1806 *Lewis & Clark's Shipping 1920 *Francis Griffin is born 1925 *Sammy Davis, Jr. is born 1928 *Adam West is born 1929 *Carter Pewterschmidt is born 1930s *Barbara Pewterschmidt is born 1933 *Conway Twitty is born 1938 *Glenn Quagmire is born 1940 *Patrick Stewart is born 1943 *Joe Pesci is born 1945 *Adolf Hitler dies and the Second World War finished 1947 *James Woods is born *Cheryl Tiegs is born 1949 *Bruce Jenner is brn *Rita is born 1952 *Liam Neeson is born 1957 *Peter Griffin is born 1958 *Lois Pewterschmidt is born 1960 *Diane Simmons is born *Kathy Griffin is born 1962 *Tom Cruise 1966 *Star Trek's beginning 1969 *Star Trek's ending 1970s *Mort Goldma was a record mogul 1973 *Seth MacFarlane is born 1974 *Seth Green is born 1982 *Released the movie "Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan". 1984 *Meg Griffin is born 1985 *It's made by Mick Jagger and David Bowie the music video "Dancing in the Street" 1986 *Chris Griffin is born *Lauren Conrad is born 1987 *Star Trek: The Next Generation's beginning 1988 *Released the movie "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers" with Tom Tucker in the role of Michael Myers 1990 *Sammy Davis, Jr. is dead 1992 *Brian Griffin is born 1993 *Conway Twitty s dead 1994 *Star Trek: The Next Generation's ending *Justin Bieber is born 1998 *Stewie Griffin is born 1999 *The Griffins meets the Swansons 2000 *The Griffins meets The Death *Tom Tucker & Diane Simmons meets The Griffins *Big Fat Paulie is dead 2001 *Jonathan Weed is dead *Stewie Griffin and Bertram's first meeting 2002 *Brian & Stewie goes to Europe for search Mother Maggie 2003 *Peter Griffin meets Max Weinstein 2005 *Peter Griffin meets James Woods *Stewie Griffin of the future prevents the collapse of the tower to prevent the life of Family Guy goes wrong in the future 2006 *Bertram is born *The Griffins meets Jillian Russell, the new Brian Griffin's girlfriend 2007 *Brian Griffin and Jillian Russell's break 2008 *Brian Griffins discovers he has a son called Dylan Flannigan 2009 *Jillian Russell marries Derek Wilcox *Cleveland Brown leaves Quahog *Cleveland Brown marries 2010 *Diane Simmons is fired by Tom Tucker *James Woods turned good *Diane Simmons is dead *Joyce Kinney is the new anchorwoman of Quahog 5 News 2011 *Joyce Kinney is revealed to be a traitor *Bertram is dead *Joyce Kinney turned good *Kevin Swanson is revealed to be alive 2012 *Cleveland Brown, Jr. marries Cecilia *James Woods is revealed to be alive *Bertram's counterpart of an another universe is dead *Carter Pewterschmidt turned a traitor 2013 *Horace is dead *Brian Griffin is dead (alternative reality only) *Brian Griffin's death prevented *Carter Pewterschmidt turned an ally 2014 *Retep, Peter's clone, is created *Quahog is destroyed *Cleveland Brown returns at Quahog with his new family *Quahog's destruction after Peter & Ernie's fight *Robin Williams is dead *The Griffins meets The Simpsons *The Resurrection Of Diane Simmons, Jonathan Weed and Francis Griffin 2015 *The Roast Of Peter Griffin takes place *Peter Griffin & Liam Neeson's fight 2016 *TBA 2017 *TBA 2018 *TBA 2019 *TBA 2020 *TBA Category:Timeline